1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving control channel in a multi-carrier communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting duplicated control information in a plurality of carriers to the control channel of one carrier, thereby allowing more effective control channel transmission and reception.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technologies, services provided by a mobile communication system are being gradually developed in various fields such as packet data transmission and reception services sending high-capacity data, multimedia broadcast services as well as voice communication services.
In the third generation services such as WCDMA currently being serviced, high capacity video and data as well as voice can be transmitted and received at a high transmission rate, and moreover, the standardization work is being actively carried out, such as long-term evolution network (LTE), IEEE 802.16m, and the like, to make an evolved network having a wider bandwidth, considering a rapid increase of data traffic in the future.
In particular, IEEE 802.16m for which its standardization work is being actively carried out has set a goal to develop a standard specification satisfying the requirement of an IMT-Advanced system while maintaining compatibility with existing 802.16 standard-based terminals and base station equipment. In the IMT-Advanced system, above all, it is required to support more than 40 MHz of broadband communication service, and in IEEE 802.16m, broadband communication support is also essential to satisfy the requirement of the IMT-Advanced system. However, it is in fact difficult to define a standard for all bandwidths, and as a result, a communication system using a multi-carrier approach that supports broadband using a plurality of carriers is under discussion. In the multi-carrier system discussed under IEEE 802.16m, it is possible to transmit and receive data between the terminal and the base station by simultaneously accessing over at least two and more frequency assignments (FAs), and therefore, it has an advantage of achieving high-capacity, high-speed data transmission and reception compared to the existing single-carrier scheme. Furthermore, it has a feature in which communication is possible while using a broader bandwidth depending on circumstances from the standpoint of a mobile station (MS), and more users can be accommodated from the standpoint of a base station (BS).
In case of transmitting data using a multi-carrier as described above, resource allocation information associated with data transmission should be delivered for each carrier. However, in case of transmitting data using a plurality of carriers, transmitting control information independently for every carrier leads to the consumption of resources, thereby causing serious overhead when performing decoding in a mobile station.